bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seijo Herselia
Seijo Herselia was the brother of Melina Herselia at the time of her life as a human. Both he and Melina were forced to live under the abuse of their two parents, which eventually led to their demise. He is the common subject of Melina's idle chatter, both when with herself as with her "family". In fact, his influence plays a major part on Melina's mind, due to himself having been the only "ideal figure" that Melina could follow after. Appearance Seijo has the look of a young man in his teen years. He has Caucasian skin, brown eyes, and short, black hair that is unkempt and combed back. For his fabric attire, he wears a black long-sleeved shirt with fingerless gloves on his hands, brown pants that reach down just above the ankles, and sandals. In place of socks, he wears bandages that cover his entire foot aside from his toes; a result of an abusive attack by his father. Personality In contrast to Melina's hyperactive and childish personality, Seijo is more calm and reserved. He holds a rather strong will, having built up a mental defense in order to protect himself against the pain of abuse. He has a heavy belief in family, and despite the risks on his stability, brought himself to help lead and help Melina grow mentally, all the meanwhile bearing the brunt of daily attacks and injury. At times, he has even acted violently in the face of Melina getting severely hurt. It is implied that Melina's left eye before she came a Hollow had been carved out by her mother as an act of punishment, which prompted Seijo to attack and viciously assault her. Needless to say, he can let his emotions burst forth violently when his friends and family are confronted with danger. His strong personality is one of the reasons Melina seemed to "cling" to him so long, even long after he died. As Melina's mind began to slip further into instability, she began to suffer hallucinations, more particularly Seijo himself. Because of her mental illness, she did not see Seijo as the hallucination he was, but rather a living being. Along with his old personality traits, Seijou also expresses a bitter desire for revenge against his mother and father, pushing Melina in order to achieve that goal. He also seems to be a crafty, cunning, and intelligent fighter, his mind feeding off of the survival tactics he had to use when under the rule of his mother and father. He seems to enjoy conflict, seeing it as completely natural to life and a necessity to survive. When fighting, he is commonly heard jeering and taunting his opponents, especially when they are retreating or defeated. In general, he can prove to be a bit more of a risk-taker when in the heat of battle. These new traits, however, could be also classified as part of a twisted and glorified view that Melina sees out of Seijo due to her admiration of him. Background Synopsis